Right Clique
Background |left]]Right Clique is a D&D 5th ed. RPG show that debuted during the February 24, 2018 Special Fundraiser as a one-off. It returned as a 4-episode mini-series between GeekSpaceTV's season 2 and season 3 in EAT PREY KILL's slot, only 2 hours earlier (5PM instead of 7 PM). Heads-up from Anna before the show's premiere: I'll be honest though, a couple of the cast members will each be out for one episode each, so it may be a bit cast-light a couple of days.''Source: Discord. Cast GM Lauren Heroes ]Megan Connell, as ''Lyra Star, the Aasamar school of Glamor bard. She has rose pink hair and loves putting on a show :)''Source: this tweet.. Her instrument is a guitar. Quote: ''we definitely need extra panties. Cheryl Platz, as Anora Quid, the halfling Shadow monk with extra underwear, who operates under the radar—and under the table''Quoted from this tweet.. Managed groom extraction while the rest of the group pulled off guest distraction. She's more of the acrobat of the group than a musician.Source: My memories and this tweet. Pumpkinberry, as Tad the Bloody. This 5'4" human barbarian with a confusing weird smile plays her drumsticks on her way-too large armor when she's not enraged killing foes.Source: this tweet. Jessica Merizan, as Tipsy (only in ep 0). Friskk, as Lulu, the very fierce-looking black Dragonborn wizard with ''all the scales in all the right places ''and ''a tail that curls up. Lulu drinks chardoclay''Very high-quality mud., wears bright red lipstick and bright blue eyeshadow, spits acidThus ruining her clothes fast, and endangering people around her when she sneezes. and strangles foes with underwearAt least, she believes it's the underwear that does the trick. Her chokehold might help a lot.. Because, why use spells? Lulu plays the cowbell.See . Lulu's magic missiles look like lipsticks. Friskk also mentioned in chat that ''bardonce knowles is my long time nemesis in almost every campaign.See . Secret weapons The Bag of Spare Undies'See , 1:31:00 in, right before the break: an infinite supply of panties. As Lyra suggests, second after they have smacked a guard in the face with a piece of underwear: ''I think we did a bag of holding that's nothing but panties, the GM gives the group an unlimited supply of underwear. They're all illusions and they are really crappy. '''Bag of Holding of Glitter. Everywhere. All the time. It is a portal toward the Elemental Plane of GlitterAs suggested by @pumpikin1. See . Levels By the start of episode 1, the characters have reached level 3. They were level 4 by the end, I am not 100% sure when I leveled them. I think it was between 2 and 3.''Source: Lauren, on Discord. NPCs '''Any Key' is a rival bandSee .. Its 3 female members are: * an elf, who is the drummer; * a human bard, the flutist; * a tiefling named Amelia, who plays a harp which loses strings and becomes dissonant after Tad drives her javelin into it. Simon Cooper, a fairly burly 5' 4" human with broad shoulders; former cooper; former bassoon player who had to stop playing when he lost a finger; former mercenary; hired by Right Clique after failing to capture Ellaine and being captured himself, being briefly threatened with a drumstick, wooed by the band into pursuing his dreams and playing the bassoon again after they get Lulu back with his helpSee and .. He remains loyal to his new party until the end of the mission, manages to save his former comrades from Tad's frenzied rage and embarks on a ship with her. Note: on a scale from 1 to 20, Simon rates his strength, which is actually 16, a 22. ]] Bossman'See . ''NftE: If I remember correctly, he had got a very guttural name in ., the leader of a band of goblins that was summarily if temporarily dislodged by Simon Cooper and his former clique. Likes shinies; likes having panties on his head even more, because it's cold out there in the caves, wants the bad people's heads; wants you to know that he won't tolerate dissent in his ranks and that it's hard to keep goblins in line. Also wants this much ���� gold per person to help the Right Clique on their quest, and this much �� more when they find a tunnel built by a huge worm or something, and the job starts looking real dangerous. Loses all of his posse of six in the line of work (AWOL: 2; Splatted: 1; Chomped on: 1; felled by a falling bulette: 2, the regretted Spin(ey) and SquigglySee .)Most of the information in this paragraph: See .. After he faces and survives all the perils of their mission, the Right Clique hire him as band manager with the promise that you take money from stupid humans. Mini goblin glossary '''Annoying: Goblins with a lot of hit points are super annoying.~Lyra Band manager: You take money from stupid humans so that we can perform.~Tad. Oh, that's so awesome.~Bossman. And you get all the panty hats you could ever want.~Tad. Brave: Goblins. Hit point: What's a hit point?~Bossman Leadership '(clip by yours truly): ''The trick is, when you're a goblin you just hold their heads under the water for a long time, and if they die, they're too weak. It's called leadership.~Bossman '''Scared: Humans. Smart: Goblins. Stab: We like sneaking up on people when they are sleeping, they're really easy to stab.~A goblin Stupid: Humans. Useless: Humans. 23: the number of hit points Bossman had after multiple buffs from Lyra. That's a lot for a goblin.Comment from @Lysander_Gustav: That goblin is wider than they are tall. It's a mini-fridge List of Right Clique Episodes Songs of Right Clique Tad (to Lyra) : You don't have a spell that just like makes them start dancing? Anora: ''That's called music, that's called our music.''See . Episode 1 No Take-Backsies (clip by LizaDeMorte) Episode 2 We are the Right Clique (clip by me) Notes Category:Right Clique